


Catalyst

by eledhwenlin



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon doesn't expect his hook-up to become a threesome with Spencer, but he's not gonna say no to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of random porn I wrote. Many thanks go to [](http://roebling.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**roebling**](http://roebling.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta and assuring me the story didn't suck. <333

The music is loud, the beat is pounding and the dance floor is definitely the place to be. Two hours in, Brendon's had enough to drink to feel completely relaxed. It’s awesome to be in the middle of the dance floor. It's packed tightly. Brendon isn't dancing with anyone in particular, but he doesn’t feel alone. He's lost track of where exactly Spencer is—Brendon hopes he's having fun. They've been clubbing a few times since Spencer announced recently that he was ready to start dating again, but so far Spencer hasn't hooked up with anyone yet. Brendon figures he just has to get used to flirting again.

People keep brushing against him, moving with the flow, and it's intoxicating. It's only a matter of time until a pair of hands settles on his hips. Brendon grins. He lets himself be pulled until his back is flushed close with a guy's chest. They dance like that, grinding against each other, letting the music dictate their rhythm. When the song ends, Brendon lets his head fall back, resting it on the guy's shoulder, and gives him a lazy smile.

The guy is good-looking, dark blond hair falling into his eyes. He's tall, so that Brendon has to stretch to kiss him, which happens to be something Brendon likes. His grip on Brendon's hips is tight enough to let Brendon know he's got an offer here, but Brendon could still easily step away if he weren't in the mood. He is however.

Brendon puts his hands over the guy's and pushes his ass against the guy's crotch in what's probably a pretty crude invitation, but who cares. Brendon totally has smooth moves, but he doesn't need to use them here.

When the next song starts, Brendon spins around so they're chest to chest. They're close enough to kiss, although they don't. They get lost in the music for a while, touching each other. Tim—at least that's what Brendon thinks the guy whispers in his ear—has his hands on Brendon's ass. The way they're dancing is indecent, but they're in the middle of the floor and for this time of night they're still pretty tame and, anyway, Brendon does not care.

Tim surprises Brendon when he does kiss him. He kisses with certainty and Brendon's a sucker for controlling men. He lets Tim manhandle him and they keep grinding against each other. Brendon thinks that maybe they should get a room. He needs to let Spencer know. They came together and Brendon's learned not to leave without a word. Spencer worries. He never says a word about Brendon hooking up with strangers, anymore, besides, "Be careful." Brendon's learned how to be since the first time he had a one-night-stand.

He's about to suggest that to Tim, when there's suddenly another pair of hands on him and ... Brendon knows these hands. He knows these hands, although they've never held him like this. In jest, yes, manhandling Brendon in a thousand different situations, but never with intent. Brendon imagines he can feel the calluses from years and years of drumming even through his denim jeans.

Brendon was already hot and turned on before. Now it's becoming hard to think. Tim shoots him a decidedly dirty grin and pulls Brendon closer, against the resistance of Spencer who tries to pull Brendon back to him. Brendon feels like the rope in a tug of war and it's both intensely hot and a head trip. If Brendon were a better man, he'd probably break their embrace and leave both of them standing there. At the very least he could at least choose one. Instead, he decides to wait and see how this'll turn out.

Tim surprises him (and Spencer) by reaching out and pulling Spencer closer. Now Brendon's surrounded, and both Tim and Spencer are taller than him, so he feels positively closed in. Tim's been hard for a while, obvious where he's pressed against Brendon's thigh, but when Brendon feels Spencer's erection against his ass, he can't help but moan helplessly. He doesn't want to choose—can't even—not when he didn't have the slightest inkling that option #2 even existed. But Tim is full of surprises. He leans down to whisper into Brendon's ear: "I think we should find a room, and bring your boyfriend with us."

Brendon's heart stops for a moment. _He's not my boyfriend_ is what he should say, should clear up the misconception right there, but ... he doesn't want to. Behind him Spencer stiffens as Tim leans over Brendon, almost crushing him between their bodies, and he probably says something along the same lines to Spencer. Brendon knows when Spencer gets it, can feel the quick intake of breath against his neck and ... there's nothing. Spencer doesn't say anything either. Brendon's head is reeling.

Spencer and Tim seem to have come to an understanding without even talking. Tim leads Brendon off the dance floor, Spencer following close behind. Brendon grasps for Spencer's hand, mindful that he's sweaty and flushed and possibly a bit overwhelmed and scared. He’s relieved when Spencer entwines their fingers and squeezes Brendon's hand.

They end up in a hotel across the street, one of those places that are used to seeing their customers for only a couple of hours, the kind of place that already comes equipped with the necessary ‘supplies’.

Brendon doesn't know what to think. Tim's standing next to him. They both watch Spencer unlock the door to their room. All that Brendon can think about is that Spencer didn't say anything. What had he even intended to do before Tim's offer? Stop him from leaving with Brendon? But then, why now? Why not one of the thousand times before tonight when Brendon hooked up with some stranger? Part of Brendon wants a time-out to mull this over until he finds a reasonable explanation, but most of Brendon just wants someone to touch him now, please.

The room is sparse, but clean. Spencer drops the keycard on the bedside table. His back is tense, shoulders taut and drawn up. This confuses Brendon even more. Spencer seemed so sure before, but now he's timid, not even looking at Brendon. What the fuck is Spencer even doing here? As far as Brendon knows Spencer hasn't hooked up with a guy since the early days, when everything was still so new that they basically hooked up (or at least tried to) with anyone expressing any interest in them. Spencer being here in this room with Brendon and another guy and, apparently, _intent_ does not compute.

But then Tim steps up to Brendon, putting his arms around Brendon's waist and nosing at his neck. "What do you want? Me first, while your boyfriend watches? Would you like that, feeling me inside you and knowing that he's right there listening to you moan and beg me to fuck you harder?"

Brendon freezes and he has to close his eyes because Tim's voice drops low and what he says gets to Brendon. For a moment he imagines this scene if Spencer really were his boyfriend and this was a special adventure, an once-in-a-lifetime thing because they've been together for years and are getting complacent and their sex life is getting boring. It's intensely hot, even more so because Brendon can feel Spencer's eyes on him. He can't bite back a whimper. Tim grins and drops one hand to Brendon's crotch, squeezing him gently. When Tim pops open the button on Brendon's jeans and slowly eases the zipper down, it's an immense release and Brendon pushes his hips against Tim's hand.

Tim cups Brendon's cock in his underwear. He hums appreciatively before turning them around to face Spencer. Spencer's still tense, but the way he's looking at Brendon, at Tim's hands on Brendon, it makes Brendon shiver with anticipation. Tim beckons for Spencer, a lazy, slow gesture.

Brendon watches, holding his breath, while Spencer crosses the room. The atmosphere's so thick that Brendon thinks they could cut it with a knife. Spencer's eyes never meet Brendon's, even though Brendon's dying for a chance to gauge what Spencer's thinking. He's learned that Spencer's eyes never lie. He reaches up to tip Spencer's chin down to get a look, but Spencer takes hold of his wrists, encircles them easily with one capable hand, while the other undoes Brendon's shirt, button after button. Brendon shivers each time a fingertip brushes his skin.

Tim pushes down Brendon's jeans and underwear. Brendon's half-naked already, while Spencer and Tim remain fully clothed. He shivers because he feels exposed, but it's good.

Finally Spencer's done and he lets go of Brendon's wrists to slide the shirt off his shoulders. Brendon still has his shoes on, so his jeans effectively trap him where he is. It's a strange feeling, but Brendon can feel Spencer's breath on his hot face and that's okay. Spencer's hands are hovering an inch away from Brendon's skin. Brendon's brain may be confused, but Brendon's body is all _go! go!_ , and he's barely holding himself together because he wants to be touched so much. He wants Spencer to touch him.

"Maybe you should ask him for permission," Tim whispers into his ear and Brendon has a hard time connecting this to their prior conversation. It seems like ages since anyone spoke. Brendon's pretty sure that only the bare minimum of blood has remained in his brain; most of it has travelled south. It takes him a moment to make sense of what Tim said, but when it finally registers, Brendon's knees get weak and only the way he's propped up between Spencer and Tim prevents him from falling down.

Brendon looks up and Spencer's not looking away and his eyes are dark. Brendon's never seen him like this, has never seen Spencer wanting Brendon and that's the moment Brendon realises that he's going to go through with this. He's going to play along because it still means he gets Spencer at some point tonight and he has perhaps spent years of his life denying that this was something he wanted, but right now, in this situation, he can't _not_.

"I want." Brendon's voice is scratchy and raspy, so he swallows once and tries again. He stumbles over the words and Spencer's still looking at him like that. "Please, I. Spencer, let him. I need this. Please."

Spencer cups Brendon's face and then he kisses Brendon and—Brendon's brain short circuits.

"Okay." Spencer just whispers it against Brendon's mouth, but it's clearly as much command as permission and this is another thing Brendon's not admitting to wanting or, even worse, needing.

Brendon tries to suppress a whimper, but it still escapes him. Spencer's eyes become even darker. He drops to his knees in front of Brendon and at first Brendon thinks—god, he can't even think anymore, he's so sure he's going to have Spencer's mouth on his cock any second now, and the thought alone makes him moan. But Spencer ignores Brendon's hard-on completely and instead busies himself with untying Brendon's shoes. That does not at all compute in Brendon's brain—he needs to be touched right now. His skin is burning and tingling. Tim picks up Spencer's slack, though. He's nosing at Brendon's jaw and Brendon leans back, his head on Tim's shoulders, baring his throat. He feels vulnerable like this, but he likes it. He trusts Spencer to keep him safe.

Spencer finishes with Brendon's shoes and he prods Brendon's leg, to get him to lift it. Brendon can't look away from him, the way Spencer's kneeling there. It's such a submissive position, but right now it's still Spencer who's in control. He carefully slips Brendon's shoes off, first the right one, then the left one, before pulling Brendon's pants and underwear off. Spencer strokes Brendon's instep, a gentle, comforting motion that still takes Brendon's breath away.

Tim pulls him backwards and at first Brendon doesn't realise what's happening until he notices that Tim is headed straight for the bed. Brendon flushes and lets Tim push him down on the bed. Spencer stands a few feet away, watching, colour high on his cheeks and his breathing irregular. It fucks with Brendon's mind a little—he feels like he's on display, like he's _on stage_ , performing and in some way he is. Brendon shudders as he realises that he wants Spencer to like what he sees, and that propels him into action.

Brendon raises shaking hands to Tim's belt, opening the buckle and his pants slowly. Tim gets rid of his shirt in the meanwhile. Brendon almost feels like he's dreaming. Spencer's there standing at the edge of the bed, just watching Brendon undress Tim and, when they're both naked, he grins at them.

It's good that Tim takes control from here on because Brendon feels will-less, wanton even, with both their attention focused on him. Spencer doesn't touch him, but he can feel Spencer's eyes on him, as hot and electrifying as any touch. When Tim pushes Brendon down on his back and covers him with his whole body, Brendon groans. He likes this, having sex with people who are bigger than him. It makes him feel protected and that's about three kinds of fucked more than Brendon can deal with at the moment. He stills when Tim strokes his jaw gently.

"Relax," he whispers before he kisses Brendon. It's strangely sweet and chaste, and Brendon relaxes with a sigh. He explores Tim's body with his hands, stroking and petting wherever he can reach. When they break the kiss, he licks a stripe down Tim's neck and he's delighted at the noises he manages to elicit. There are some moans which he's sure aren't Tim's and that's a turn-on of itself.

It hardly takes any time for Brendon to be riled up so much he's outright begging for Tim's cock. Tim's kissing and licking and biting at Brendon's skin, and Brendon's squirming underneath him. It's good, oh my god, it's _good_ , but Brendon needs more. He has his eyes closed, because he keeps looking at Spencer and Spencer keeps looking back and ... It's simply too much. Spencer has this presence in body and mind that he's often not aware of: people notice him, even when Spencer's not trying to attract people's attention. Right now Brendon feels overwhelmed, knowing that Spencer's there and watching. He registers every little sharp intake of breath, every deep sigh and release of breath, the rustling of Spencer's clothes, all the little noises that a person makes, and they go straight to Brendon's cock.

Tim mouths at the thin skin on Brendon's hip. He's teasing and it's terribly unfair. One finger is lightly circling his hole, and Brendon practically throws the lube at him. Both Tim and Spencer laugh at him, but the sounds only make Brendon shiver more. He feels like he's going to explode if someone doesn't touch him for real right now.

Tim pushes the first finger in at the same time he sucks down Brendon's cockhead and Brendon gives a strangled moan. His hands find their way into Tim's hair, gripping it hard. Tim lets him. He goes ahead and adds a second finger and Brendon can come from this. He doesn't want to, though, so he pulls Tim off. Not yet, he thinks, and it's only at the smirk on Tim's face that he realises he's said that out loud.

"Are you ready?" How Tim can ask that with a straight face, while he's pushing three fingers into Brendon, he doesn't know. Words are mostly beyond him, so he nods, shaking his head vigorously, an approximation of _yes, yes, go ahead_. He can't suppress a moan at the loss of those fingers, but Tim's already getting a condom.

Brendon watches fascinated as Tim opens the wrapper and puts on the condom. The bed next to Brendon dips, but he doesn't look over until strong fingers grab his jaw and move his head around. Brendon takes a startled breath, but he does look straight at Spencer's face. Spencer looks at him calmly. "You're not going to come first. If you want me tonight, you will hold on until he's finished. Do you understand?" The words don't mean anything at first, but then Brendon gets it. He nods shakily and it takes a Herculean effort to move his hand, but he grabs Spencer's fingers and squeezes. "Yes," he breathes out. "I understand."

Then Tim lightly touches Brendon's inner thigh, bringing his attention back to Tim, and Brendon's caught between them. He's still clinging to Spencer, who carefully and oh-so-calmly takes his hand and puts it above Brendon's head. Brendon's shaking with want and he gets that something is happening here, but he couldn't tell what if his life depended on it. Tim's sitting between Brendon's legs, waiting, but for what? Next to him, Spencer settles against the headboard and then he's reaching down to take Brendon's other hand and oh. My. God. Spencer holds Brendon's wrists only lightly and when Tim moves, Spencer takes his hands away entirely, but Brendon still feels their weight and lets his hands lie where they are. He tenses his legs and wraps them around Tim's waist as he leans over Brendon. Tim's cock is pushing against his hole, and still Tim is waiting. "Ready?" he asks again. Brendon nods and closes his eyes.

Tim pushes into him slowly, letting Brendon adjust to every inch, and it's too slow and too fast and just right. Brendon's not even sure what sounds he's making anymore. There's just this, Tim's cock inside him and Spencer's right next to him. He wants to shake apart and come, but he remembers what Spencer said. He knows it's important to hold on and it works fine right until Tim starts to fuck him. He's pounding into Brendon hard and fast, and he only hits Brendon's prostrate every other time, but it's good.

Brendon grabs at the headboard, trying to find a hold, but on the flat board there's nowhere to put his fingers. He needs to hold on to something, fists the sheets. Tim's mouthing at his neck, whispering lowly, "...you feel so good, so eager to please, aren't you? Anything he asks for, hm?"

Brendon flashes hot and cold at the implication, and he almost says _yes, yes, anything, anything for him_ , but then Spencer's hand settles in Brendon's hair, petting him gently, and it's. It's almost too much pleasure. It's so good it almost hurts and Brendon's never understood that phrase before. But now every simple touch, every brush of skin against his own feels electrifying.

Brendon's long past even trying to stop the noises he makes, he's distantly aware that he's moaning loudly, but it's all lost in the haze of pleasure and Tim and _Spencer_. Tim starts losing his rhythm, fucking Brendon harder, and Brendon lifts his hips slightly to make it easier. He is rewarded with the now constant slide of Tim's cock against his prostrate. They both breathe a sigh of relief when Tim comes—he pounds hard, once, twice, and then he's holding on to Brendon tightly, keeping him in place.

Brendon's still hard, though, but Spencer leans down to brush a kiss against his forehead. "Good boy," he says and that fills Brendon with a sense of accomplishment that he should probably be worried about. Spencer wraps one calloused hand around Brendon's cock. It only takes three swift jerks until Brendon is coming. The relief hits him like a two by four and he whimpers, as Spencer jerks him through it. Spencer's breathing heavily and Brendon doesn't even have to stretch to press a kiss on Spencer's jaw. Just like that Spencer's mouth is on his and the kiss is strangely chaste, given that Tim is still inside Brendon.

But he's fucking sensitive now and what used to be a nice stretch from Tim's cock is now turning into a sharp discomfort, and Brendon has to break the kiss to squirm free. Tim pulls out gently, but it still stings a little. Brendon makes a small noise that is immediately swallowed up by another quick kiss from Spencer.

"Are you all right?" That is his concerned voice, Brendon knows, and he tries hard to get his tongue to cooperate and form proper words.

"'m fine, Spencer. Just too much, y'know?" Spencer keeps running his hand over Brendon's body and, god, if he hadn't just come like two minutes ago, Brendon thinks, he'd be able to go again. Spencer's not touching him in explicitly sexual places, but when he moves his fingers along Brendon's ribcage, the skin there is all tingly and Brendon gets that warm, nice feeling again.

When Spencer puts his hand between Brendon's legs, pushing slightly, Brendon reacts the only way he knows how: he spreads his legs, giving Spencer more room. One finger presses gently over his hole and Brendon shudders violently. He's still sensitive and it feels like almost too much, but it's still good. He spreads his legs farther, angling his hips slightly. Spencer puffs a breath of laughter against Brendon's cheek. "You're fine, all right."

Tim moves away from Brendon, letting Spencer takes his place. Spencer looks at Brendon, like he's savouring the view, and it makes Brendon feel shy and proud. Brendon feels overloaded with emotions, most of them conflicting. He feels almost angry with himself and at the easy way Spencer's taking him apart. This is just an one-off, it's not _real_. He doesn't know how they'll go from here and it's almost killing him how _good_ everything feels. Brendon's hooked up countless times and it's never been like this.

Brendon doesn't want to be proud for Spencer because it's never happening again. But right now he wants Spencer _so much_ , so he raises his arms, asking for Spencer.

Spencer lets Brendon pull him down, but then he flips them over and that kind of blows Brendon's mind even more. Spencer's looking at him with those dark eyes, worried and nervous (and happy, Brendon thinks, that almost-smile means Spencer's truly content), and he's hard against Brendon's hip and his hands have settled automatically on Brendon's ass, squeezing gently and. Spencer's nervous about this. Spencer _wants_ this.

Brendon's shaking with the _need_ to prove himself to Spencer, to make sure that Spencer stays proud with him. He leans down to kiss Spencer, trying for gentle, but it turns hot and feverish quickly. Spencer's holding on to him tightly, maybe tight enough to leave bruises, and for one wild moment Brendon wants that. Wants Spencer to hold him down and suck bruises onto his skin, to hold him in place and mark him, for everyone to see.

The sheets rustle where Tim's stretched out on them, but Brendon doesn't have any thoughts to spare for him. He lets his legs fall open, half-straddling Spencer, and Spencer takes the hint. He brushes his finger over Brendon's hole again, and Brendon wants. The last rational part of his brain tells him that getting fucked hard twice in one night is not a good idea, but the rest of his mind is all for it. This is Spencer.

The hands go away and Brendon makes a sad meowing sound, but Spencer hushes him gently. "Just a moment, Bren." Then they are back and they're slick. Spencer circles his hole with one finger and tentatively pushes it in slowly. Brendon arches into the touch—the finger's enough after Tim's cock and yet. He pushes back hard, wanting more and wanting it now, and Spencer indulges him. On the next push in there's a second finger. Brendon growls impatiently because it's still not enough. Spencer laughs at him and he adds a third finger. Brendon's still wet and stretched from before. A small sigh escapes him and he leans down to litter kisses all over Spencer's face. It's good and Brendon cannot remember why it took them such a long time to get to this point.

Spencer gently catches Brendon's lip with his teeth and that's fucking hot. Brendon gives into the kiss, lets Spencer inside him. He's shaking, because it's _Spencer_ and Brendon feels punch-drunk and high and especially stupidly turned on. When they break apart for air, Spencer also pulls his fingers out and that's not good. But then he carefully flips them over and settles between Brendon's legs.

He gently tips up Brendon's face and earnestly asks him: "Like this? I want to see your face." Brendon nods and he reaches for his legs because now that he can have this, he wants it now. Spencer's already got a condom and he puts it on himself. Brendon's never watched Spencer's cock before, but now it's all he sees. Spencer pulls Brendon's legs over his shoulder and situates himself. He's looking at Brendon like he still can't quite believe it, which Brendon totally gets because he's not entirely sure he's not dreaming this too. But he wouldn't imagine Spencer's little nod as he lines up and the bit of pain as he slowly pushes into Brendon. He's stretched, but he already feels the burn in his muscles from being fucked by Tim, and this is a lot.

Finally Spencer's all in and he rests for a moment. "Oh my God, Bren, you feel so good." He leans down, folding Brendon into two, but it puts him closer, close enough to kiss and to hold on to. Brendon grasps Spencer's arms and he's leaving bruises of his own. Spencer sets a slow rhythm, fucking Brendon so carefully, and Brendon's head is swimming because he wants more and he wants it to stay just like this. He feels like they could do this for hours and he wants to. He wants hours spent in bed with Spencer fucking him from behind, building up slowly until they both can't hold on any longer and orgasm is a relief. But now he mostly wants to feel Spencer, wants to superimpose him on the memories Tim left. He needs to feel him, to realise that is truly and really Spencer, _his_ Spencer.

"Please," Brendon whispers. He feels pent up and like exploding. Spencer kisses him deeply and picks up his rhythm a bit. It's still not enough and Brendon grabs at him, trying to make him see. Spencer shushes him again, and with one last quick press of his lips he's suddenly gone, pulling out of Brendon, letting his legs slip off his shoulders, and Brendon whimpers. But then Spencer's back, pushing in gently. But Brendon can now wrap his legs around Spencer's waist. He sighs contentedly when he realises that he can steer Spencer now. He crosses his ankles in the small of Spencer's back and with one little press Spencer's deeper in him than before.

Spencer seals his mouth to Brendon's, kissing him like it's the only thing on his mind. His hips are snapping faster now and Brendon helps, angling his hips just so. Soon enough, too soon, he thinks, they're both panting against each other. Brendon's only half-hard, but his entire body is tingling anyway. He feels his orgasm build up slowly, just by Spencer fucking him. He's squirming on Spencer's cock, trying to get him in deeper and harder.

When Brendon's orgasm hits him, it comes half as a surprise. His vision whites out and he's holding on to Spencer, babbling nonsensical words. Spencer tenses up against him, "Oh fuck, you're so tight, fuck, Brendon, you feel so-“ He jerks frantically against Brendon and then he suddenly stills, only his hips snapping violently against Brendon. He bottoms out and clings tightly to Brendon, before collapsing completely on him.

Brendon hasn't regained his coordination yet, but he manages to pat at Spencer's hair, press kisses against whatever he can reach. Spencer feels huge inside him, a big stretch on top of being well-fucked, and Brendon keeps him there, when he tries to pull out.

"Not yet," he whispers.

"You'll hurt," Spencer mumbles against Brendon's skin where his head is pillowed on Brendon's shoulder.

"Don't care. I'll be fine."

Spencer sighs. "Okay. Just a moment, okay?" Brendon wraps his arms fully around Spencer and hums contently.

Tim reminds Brendon of his presence when he presses a kiss against Brendon's temple. "You are so hot," he says. "I guess I'll leave you two to it."

Tim's gone as quickly as he came into their lives, the door locking behind him with a soft click. The room's quiet in his wake. Brendon thinks that Spencer and he have to talk. But then Spencer kisses him, gentle and careful, and Brendon squeezes him, his arms tightening around Spencer, and he thinks maybe they won't have to talk as much as he thought.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey," Spencer replies. He's smiling, that gorgeous, heart-stopping smile of his that has been making Brendon stupid since early 2004. Brendon presses their mouths together and smiles back. "Let's go home."

Spencer's smile dims a little. "And then what?"

Brendon's tired. He's both mentally and physically exhausted. His evening was filled with sudden emotional revelations and he's had two very awesome orgasms. He thinks for a short moment before answering. "We'll take a nice hot shower. Then we'll go to sleep, in my bed, since my mattress is way better than yours and my room gets the best morning sun. Tomorrow morning we can figure this out. Please?" He hides his face against Spencer's neck. "I want you," he whispers. "Okay?"

Spencer laughs and it's the most perfect sound Brendon's ever heard. "I think I can manage that." He kisses Brendon again and it's good.


End file.
